


The Santa Clause 7 : Le mariage du Joker et Harley Quinn

by Cytrouille_Juice



Series: The Santa Clause et Gotham City [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: Le mariage du Joker et Harley Quinn approche à grands pas, Bernard doit se faire à l'idée d'avoir une belle famille de criminels. Et une fois de plus Jack Frost vient jouer les troubles fêtes, ayant jeté son dévolu sur Harley. (Nouveau personnage qui a eut son succès lors de la publication de cette fanfic sur Skyblog le grand! Le fameux! Le sourdingue! Le seul et unique : Papy Joker !) 24 courts chapitres, une fanfiction calendrier de l'avent.





	1. Rendez-vous coquin

**Author's Note:**

> Mes fanfictions de Noël qui ont prit un autre tournant avec cette fanfiction tout le monde me réclamant Papy Joker.  
> Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore il est la création farfelue de ma meilleure amie Magali et moi. Papy Joker est un mélange du Joker de la série des années 60 en version petit vieux, avec relativement le caractère d'Amédée (personnage créer par François Pirette), le tout saupoudré de sénilité psychopathe. Je crois que ça vous en donne un fameux tableau.
> 
> A partir d'ici il sera d'ailleurs dans toute mes autres fanfictions de cette série tellement il m'avait été réclamer tout les ans.
> 
> Comme d'habitude désolée pour les fautes qui ne seront que trop nombreuses.

Nous sommes au mois de juin et au Pôle Nord, Christmas Town avait accueilli une énième réunion du Conseil des Personnages Légendaires.

La réunion été bien fini depuis vingt bonnes minutes, Bernard l'Elfe Numéro Un et Noëlla s'étaient rejoint à l'Atelier dans ce grand placard, où été stocker les tissus, qui était devenu leur « cachette » pour leurs petits cinq à sept.

La nouvelle elfe plaquée contre les grands rouleaux de tissus accrocher au mur, enlacer contre son elfe, se laissant embrasser et commençait à jouer avec sa ceinture.  
Bernard embrassait et caresser sa chérie sans-cesse. Son professionnalisme d'Elfe Numéro Un lui disait bien que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ça. Mais son cœur et d'autres parties de son corps lui disait qu'il avait 6 ans à rattraper avec sa Noëlla.

Noëlla- Mmmh... Continue Berny...  
Bernard- Mmh... Comme ça ?

La nouvelle elfe retint un gémissement qui fit sourire son chéri qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

Noëlla- Mmmh... J'ai cru que t'en sortirais jamais de cette réunion c'était trop long de t'attendre.  
Bernard- Faut toujours qui parlent d'un tas de choses avant les grandes vacances. En plus cette fois Jack Frost était là.  
Noëlla- Emmerdeur.

C'est à cet instant qu'on toqua à la porte, Noëlla lâcha un jurons et Bernard grommela.

Joey- Les amoureux je sais que vous êtes là dedans !  
Bernard- JOEY DÉGAGE !  
Joey- J'viens juste prévenir Noëlla que Frost se balade à la cuisine il la cherche.

La nouvelle elfe se dépêcha de remettre ses habits en place en grommelant des injures.

Bernard- Tu fais quoi ?  
Noëlla- Si tu crois que je vais laisser l'autre flo-CON foutre le bordel dans ma cuisine tu rêves !

L'Elfe Numéro Un soupira remettant lui aussi ses habits en place et laissa passer sa femme qui ouvrit la porte du placard et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, laissant Bernard derrière elle.

Il songeait que sa Noëlla avait tout d'une elfe du Pôle Nord à présent, faisant passer son travail avant tout. Il songeait aussi qu'ils leur faudrait une nouvelle cachette pour leurs petits rendez-vous coquin.


	2. Jack Frost VS Noëlla

Quand Noëlla entra dans la cuisine, elle y trouva le Personnage Légendaire qui faisait mine d'aider une lutine à porter un sac de farine. En faite percer, le sac répandait de la poudre partout et une machine à chocolat pétait les plombs explosant ses fèves de cacaos. Elle fulmina et attrapa un hachoir avant de s'avancer vers Jack.

Noëlla- JACK !  
Jack- Ah tiens mais voici Noëlla !

Il lâcha le sac de farine laissant la pauvre lutine s'étaler en avant avec le sac qui bien que percer était encore trop lourd pour elle. D'autre lutins vinrent l'aider à se relever. Jack Frost regarda la scène comme incrédule.

Jack- Oh mais comment cela à t-il bien pu ce produire !  
Noëlla - Jack tu dégages maintenant !  
Jack- Et moi qui venais simplement te dire bonjour.  
Noëlla- Et bah bonjour et au revoir !

En souriant le Personnage Légendaire continua de faire mine de se balader, s'amusant à jouer avec les ustensiles de pâtisserie accrocher au mur.

Jack- Au faite dans ce coin là bas. Le Gros Rouge est au courant que tu utilises une partie de sa cuisine pour préparer le buffet de mariage du Joker et d'Harley Quinn ?

TCHAK

Le hachoir se planta à quelques centimètres du visage de Jack. Bien que immortel, il ravala sa salive. Ce couteau n'était pas passé loin. Noëlla se plaça devant lui et sortit le hachoir du mur.

Noëlla- T'occupe pas de ça ! Et dégage ! La réunion est fini t'as rien à faire ici !

Le Personnage Légendaire eut un sourire narquois.

Jack- Tu étais plus douce à Gotham. Dans mon lit, dans mes bras, quand j'étais sous forme humaine.  
Noëlla- Je serais toi j'éviterais de parler de cette période là.  
Jack- Pourquoi donc ?  
Noëlla- Parce que je savais que le froid rétrécissait certaines choses, mais chez toi ,même sous ta forme humaine. Je pensais pas que ça pouvait être à ce point là.

Jack Frost se tut à cette remarque et fronça les sourcils entendant les rires des elfes qui cuisinaient. C'est maintenant Noëlla qui affichait un sourire narquois.

Jack- C'est bon je m'en vais !

À peine était-il arriver près de la porte qu'une autre machine à chocolat explosa littéralement.

Noëlla– JACK ! FOUS ENCORE LE BORDEL DANS MA CUISINE ET J'TE JURE QUE PERSONNAGE LEGENDAIRE OU PAS JE FAIS UNE GUIRLANDE DE NOEL AVEC TES TRIPES ET J'ACCROCHE TES COUILLES AU SAPIN !

Jack continua son chemin sans se retourner faisant mine d'ignorer l'insulte.  
Noëlla regarda les lutins autour d'elle qui la regardaient. Certains bizarrement d'autres se retenaient de rire. Sa vie à Gotham City lui avait donner un langage assez fleurit qu'on entendait pas tout les jours au Pôle Nord.  
Elle même se retint de trop sourire dans cette situation.

Noëlla- Vous regardez quoi là ? Aller ! Au travail !

Chacun se remit à sa tâche, la nouvelle elfe lança son hachoir dans une planche à découper et s'en retourna elle même à ses fourneaux.

Le Père Noël (Scott Calvin), cacher derrière une porte avait assister à toute la scène. Curtis l'avait prévenu que Jack Frost traîner à la cuisine et il s'y était rendu afin de le mettre dehors. Mais finalement Noëlla s'en était très bien charger toute seule. Bien qu'elle avait un langage qu'en tant que Père Noël il n'approuvait pas toujours, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle savait clouer le bec de Frost.

Il n'était pas non plus au courant qu'elle travaillait en secret sur le buffet de mariage de sa famille criminelle d'adoption. Mais il venait de décider de la laisser faire. Jusque ici elle ne faisait rien de mal.


	3. Robe de mariée et le menu

A Gotham City, Le Joker et Harley Quinn étaient dans leur nouveau repaire. L'ancien ayant été découvert par la faute d'un certain Charlie Eppes l'année précédente.  
Un ancien cirque et sa petite fête foraine abandonnée abritait maintenant le couple de psychopathes. Plusieurs anciennes attractions emboîtés les unes dans les autres formait leur... « nid d'amour ». C'était spacieux, personnaliser à leurs goûts, ça avait de la classe. En bref ils n'étaient pas mécontents de ce déménagement.

Dans leur chambres Harley habillée de sa robe de mariée était debout sur un tabouret, laissant son amie Poison Ivy y faire quelques retouches.

Harley- C'est bientôt fini ?  
Ivy- Y'a tout le jupon à reprendre ! Alors non !  
Harley- Pfff... il est beaucoup trop long.  
Ivy- C'est pas le jupon qui est trop long, c'est toi qui est trop petite.  
Harley- Quoi ?  
Ivy- Rien. Franchement tu es sûre de vouloir épouser ce clown ringard ?  
Harley- Mais il est pas ringard mon Poussin ! Il est beau ! Magnifique, avec une classe incroyable et son petit caractère bien à lui !  
Ivy-... Tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même personne là ?  
Harley- Mais enfin oui, mon Poussin quoi. Je vais pas en épouser trente-six des Poussins.  
Ivy- J'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tu l'appelles Poussin.  
Harley- Tu devrais le voir après une défaite contre Batman et qu'il dis « C'est vraiment trop inzuste! ». Il est si mignooon !  
Ivy- Désespérante...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître un Joker blasé qui tendait un téléphone.

Joker- HARLEY TELEPHONE !

D'un geste vif Ivy prit le téléphone et re-claqua dans le même temps la porte dans le nez du psychopathe.

Joker (à travers la porte)- AIE ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?  
Ivy- TU VERRAS PAS LA ROBE !  
Joker (à travers la porte)- Ce que je m'en branle de la robe ! J'vais quand même lui retirer pour la nuit de noce !  
Harley- POUSSIN !  
Noëlla (au téléphone)- Allô ?

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir indiquait que le Joker s'en allait en jurant entre ses dents. Ivy passa le téléphone à Harley.

Harley- Allô Noëlla ?  
Noëlla- Coucou Harley. Alors ça se prépare ?  
Harley- Ouii ! Là Ivy fais des retouches à la robe, le jupon est trop long.  
Ivy- C'est toi qui est trop petite...  
Noëlla- Bon je dois te parler du menu.  
Harley- Poussin et moi on pensaient le faire imprimer sur des grandes cartes de jeux tu sais.  
Noëlla- Alors ça c'est votre rayon ! Bon pour l'entrée toujours décidée sur le foie gras ?  
Ivy- ET MON MENU VÉGÉTARIEN !  
Noëlla- On va prévoir une salade verte...  
Harley- Pour les plats par contre un plat poisson et un plat viande.  
Noëlla- J'allais quand même pas oublier les crevettes pour Panda voyons !  
Ivy- ET UN PLAT VÉGÉTARIEN !  
Harley- ... On a compris Ivy.  
Noëlla- On va prévoir une salade verte...  
Harley- Par contre je voulais te parler pour les desserts...  
Ivy- RIEN QUE DU VÉGÉTARIEN !  
Noëlla- On va prévoir une salade verte...

Au Pôle Nord pendant que Noëlla parlait cuisine et menus en tout genre avec sa belle-soeur, Bernard s'était éclipsé à l'Atelier. Pas spécialement qu'un travail important ou urgent l'y attendait. Ça c'était constamment le cas. Mais entendre parler les deux (trois avec Ivy qu'il entendait hurler à travers le combiné) pipelettes au téléphone lui donnait mal au crâne.


	4. Curtis le curieux

L'Elfe Numéro Un fit le tour de l'Atelier, il essaya d'éviter Curtis mais hélas celui-ci le rattrapa.

Curtis- Bernard ! Attend moi ! Pourquoi tu marches vite comme ça ?  
Bernard- Justement pour ne pas t'attendre Curtis.  
Curtis- ça te tuerai d'être agréable ?  
Bernard- Je te retourne la question.

L'Elfe Numéro Deux soupira et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour remonter ses lunettes, puis couru à nouveau après Bernard pour être à sa hauteur.

Curtis- Tu sais, j'ai jeter un oeil aux arrivages de la cuisine.  
Bernard- ça ne fait pas partie de tes fonctions Curtis.  
Curtis- Je sais, c'est celles de Noëlla. Mais pourquoi elle a commander cent cinquante kilos de crevettes à part des commandes habituels pour le mois prochain ?

L'Elfe Numéro Un ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retenant un petit rire.  
Des crevettes, le plat favori de son beau-frère ! Il savait très bien qu'elles étaient destinées au banquet de mariage.

Bernard- ça ne te regarde pas.  
Curtis- Mais et tout les Petits Suisses qu'elle a commander ? De quoi en faire une vrai pièce montée !

C'était effectivement le cas. Bernard soupira, Curtis commençait à le saouler.

Bernard- En quoi ça te regarde ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça les Petits Suisses.  
Curtis- Admettons... Mais les deux cents Litres d'antigel. Elle compte en faire quoi ?  
Bernard- Les balancer sur Jack Frost la prochaine fois qu'il s'aventurera dans sa cuisine.  
Curtis- Quoi ?

L'elfe continua d'avancer en ricanant alors que Curtis s'arrêta, frustré.

Curtis- MAIS POURQUOI ON ME DIS JAMAIS RIEN A MOI ?


	5. Les invitations

Quand Bernard rentra chez lui au soir il fut un peu surprit de trouver au menu des Papillotes de Crevettes à l'Ananas.

Bernard- Pourquoi tu as préparer ça ?  
Noëlla- C'est la recette que Panda à choisi. Faut bien que je me fasse la main dessus. J'avais encore jamais fait cette recette.

En soupirant l'Elfe Numéro Un commença à faire des raies dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, il sentait qu'il allait en manger pendant un moment de ces maudits fruits de mer !

Et pendant que Noëlla engraissait son mari avec ses essais de Verrine de Mousse de Foi Gras, de Brochettes de Boeufs marinés à la Royal, de Mini-Flans, de Poulet Fermier Farcie au Saucisson de Savoie et de Tarte aux Poires et Petits Suisses…  
Le pauvre Bernard se serait bien contenter de la salade verte d'Ivy.

Le temps passait et nous étions déjà début juillet. À Gotham le Joker ouvrit son frigo afin d'y prendre ses yaourts préférés. Des petits suisses ! Il vit sur la première étagère un cristal de neige fait de glace, aussi grand qu'une assiette. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il trouvait ! Il savait qu'il était destiné à sa Harley et savait très bien de qui venait ce cadeau. Jack Frost !  
Le Psychopathe prit la sculpture de glace et la balança par la fenêtre ouverte en grommelant. Harley entra dans la cuisine.

Harley- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Poussin ?  
Joker- Encore un putain de cristal de neige dans le frigo ! Commence à me casser les couilles le Frost !  
Harley- Lui au moins il me fait des cadeaux...  
Joker- Parce que je t'en fais jamais moi ? Je t'ai offert une table et un fer à repasser la semaine dernière !  
Harley- ...

Devant le silence désabusé de la psychopathe le Joker n'insista pas. Il sentait bien qu'il avait dit une connerie mais... à quel moment ? Il finit par prendre deux yaourts qu'il vida dans un bol et versa par dessus la moitié du pot de sucre en poudre avant de se mettre à table en face d'Harley qui lisait un magasine sur les mariages princiers.

Joker- Elle arrive quand Noëlla ?  
Harley- Elle sera pas en vacance avant début août.  
Joker- J'avais oublier.

En tournant une page Harley tomba sur un edelweiss, elle n'eut pas le temps de le prendre que le Joker l'avait déjà attraper et balancer lui aussi par la fenêtre. Les yeux de sa compagne s'illuminèrent.

Harley- Tu es jaloux mon Poussin ?  
Joker- CA VA PAS LA TETE ?  
Harley- Mais si t'es jaloux !

Elle grimpa sur la table pour sauter dans les bras de son criminel les faisant tomber tout les deux en arrière sur la chaise.

Joker- HARLEY MON BOL !  
Harley- Hi hi hi hi ! Pardon Poussin  
Joker- Pfff !  
Harley- Mais Poussin tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !  
Joker- Dit plutôt que avec le flo-CON t'aurai peur d'avoir les lèvres gercées.  
Harley- Jamais je l'embrasserai !  
Joker- J'parlais de celle du bas.  
Harley- Ah c'est fin ça ! 

Harley s'en alla, vexée, devant un Joker incompréhensif.

Joker- Mais kessjédi ?

Un peu plus tard dans la journée les tourtereaux revoyaient les Faires-Parts. Qui étaient imprimer d'une carte de Joker entourer d'Arlequins.

Harley- Une pour Ivy bien sûr, Catwoman vraiment j'hésite... Baby Doll... Faudra prévoir une chaise-haute Poussin.  
Joker- L'Epouvantail, Killer Croc... zut y faudra lui prévoir un flic ou deux bien saignant. Le Chapelier Fou, l'Homme Mystère, Harvey Dent... Ha ha ha ! Harvey !  
Harley- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Poussin ?  
Joker- Si je lui envois deux invitations tu crois qu'il le prendra mal ?

La psychopathe partit en fou rire rien qu' à imaginer la tête que ferait Double-Face.

Harley- Ah non t'as pas inviter Gueule d'Argile quand même ? Y va tout salopé !  
Joker- Je peux quand même pas lui dire de marcher avec des patins ! Bon laisse moi reprendre ma liste tu vas m'embrouiller !  
Harley- Pardon Poussin  
Joker- Je disais... Gueule d'Argile, Le Pingouin, le gros Bane...  
Harley- Il est pas si gros que ça.  
Joker- Tu plaisantes ?  
Harley- En parlant de gros... t'as essayer ton pantalon de costume pour le mariage ?  
Joker- Hum... euh...  
Harley– Poussin ?

Le Joker préféra changer de sujet.

Joker- Tiens... Et Batou ? On l'invite ?


	6. Indigestion

Pendant ce temps, l'ambiance était autre au Bureau du Père Noël qui lisait les comptes-rendus de la liste des sages et des vilains. Certains enfants savaient se tenir sages tout le mois de décembre et Noël passé devenaient parfois de vrais diables avec leur parents. Tout ceci était évidement prit en compte sur la liste pour l'année suivante.  
La Mère Noël arriva et Scott leva un instant la tête de sa paperasserie.

Carole- Scott ? Tu as regarder la télé dernièrement ?  
Scott- Hum... Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps avec les comptes-rendus de ce qui se passe pendant les grandes vacances.  
Carole- Alors tu n'es pas au courant de ce que diffuse Gotham Tonight.  
Scott- Gotham... Gotham... Ah le petit Alvin Roth a balancer un seau d'eau froide sur sa petite soeur, le petit Merwan Krill a enfermer sa grand-mère dans la salle de bain et la petite Bonnie Mary ne fais pas ses devoirs de vacances.  
Caroles- ...  
Scott- Quoi ?

En soupirant Carole s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

Carole- Je sais que les enfants sont ta priorité mais tu devrais aussi te préoccuper de ce qui se passe dans la pègre de Gotham.  
Scott- Tu crois que je ne m'y intéresse pas ? La petite Kita Falcon s’entraîne au tir sur de vrais passants ! Le petit Fabio Marroni jette ses figurines Action Man dans sa piscine avec du ciments prise rapide aux pieds, pour « faire comme papa » ! Et le petit...  
Carole- Et la petite soeur du Joker qui est notre chef de cuisine... son très cher frère doit bientôt se marier.  
Scott- … Je sais... mais les elfes font ce qu'ils veulent pendant leurs vacances ma chérie.

La Mère Noël se releva

Carole- Je sais bien. Il paraît que c'est toi-même qui autorise ses essais pour le buffet de mariage aux cuisine. Mais ils disent à la télé que toute la police de Gotham City est sur le coup. J'espère que personne ne se fera prendre dans cette histoire.  
Scott- Tu sais comme moi que Bernard sait se volatiliser comme personne et Noëlla a refait toute son éducation à Gotham.

Carole fit un sourire peu convaincu avant de partir, c'est Curtis qui fit son entrée paniqué.

Curtis- PERE NOEL ! PERE NOEL ! PERE NOEL !  
Scott- Quoi encore Curtis ?  
Curtis- Il y a une panne générale dans le secteur de couture plus une seule machine à coudre ne marche et le tapis roulant numéro quatre refuse de redémarrer !

Le Père Noël se leva

Scott- Cloches de Noël ! Mais que fait Bernard ?  
Curtis- Il est à l'Elfirmerie.  
Scott- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
Curtis- Euh... Indigestion.

Scott soupira, sa chef des cuisines ne devait pas être innocente dans cette affaire.

Et d'ailleurs au même moment à l'Elfirmerie, elle était au chevet de Bernard.

Noëlla- Franchement les gens sont pas honnêtes de nos jours ! Nous filer des crevettes pas fraîches ! A nous ! Je suis désolée Berny... Je ferais plus attention pour la crème fraîche des tourne-dos et pour les petits gâteaux aux petits suisses et pépites de chocolat. Tu crois que je peux remplacer une partie des toasts aux crevettes par...  
Bernard- ARRETE DE PARLER DE NOURRITURE JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! DANIELLE LA BASSIIINE VITE !... *BOUUUARK*...Trop tard laisse tomber la bassine.

Danielle la demi-soeur de Bernard était cachée dans la pièce d'à coté se tenant contre le mur écroulée de rire de la situation de son frère.

Noëlla- Mon pauvre Berny je ne te savais pas l'estomac aussi sensible.

L'Elfe Numéro Un leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas si le mariage serait mémorable, mais le buffet... Ah ça oui il s'en souviendrait !


	7. Arrivée à Gotham City

Et puis le mois d’août était arriver ! A quelques jours du mariage du Joker et Harley Quinn le couple d'elfes du Pôle Nord avait décider d'aller à Gotham City pour commencer les préparatifs.

C'est toujours Bernard qui s'occupait de la téléportation, Noëlla ne maîtrisait toujours pas entièrement sa magie elfique. Bien qu'ils en avaient beaucoup parler au téléphone et vu quelques photos, les elfes n'avaient encore jamais été au nouveau repaire des psychopathes.  
Aussi quand la téléportation les amenas eux et leurs valises dans un parc d'attractions abandonné et délabrer, le changement d'ambiance par rapport au Pôle Nord fut radical.

Bernard- Cet endroit donne froid dans le dos.  
Noëlla- C'est plutôt amusant je trouve.

Le demi-elfe eu un sourire amusé. Noëlla souriait comme une gamine dans cet endroit pourtant sinistre à ses yeux. Un coup de feu les firent sursauter avant que des voix se fassent entendre.

\- ABRUTI ! SI TU TIRES SUR LA FAMILLE DU PATRON C'EST LUI QUI VA TE DESCENDRE !  
\- Maiiis... maiiis... maiiis... c'est sortit de nulle-part wesh ! Vazy t'as vu j'pouvais pas savoir wesh !

Un autre coup de feu résonna puis le bruit d'un poids mort qui tombe et le Joker fit son apparition du coin d'un des stand de tir aux fléchettes délabré, tenant son pistolet encore fumant.

Joker- JOHNNY ! TU BALANCES LE CADAVRES DANS L'EGOUT !

Puis il se tourna vers les elfes en rangeant son revolver, Noëlla lui sauta dans les bras.

Noëlla- PANDAAA !  
Joker- P'tite sœur !

Il la serra contre lui et serra la main de son beau-frère.

Joker- Désolé pour l'accueil mais le bon personnel est dur à trouver de nos jours.  
Bernard- Je... je vois ça...  
Joker- Hé remet toi beau-frère ! C'est Gotham ici !

Il appela quelques-uns de ces hommes de mains qui portèrent les bagages et tous se dirigèrent vers le nouveau repaire.

Noëlla- Jolie !  
Bernard- Peu rassurant tu veux dire !  
Joker- Merci ! Je sais, j'ai dut raté ma vocation de décorateur !

Arriver dans la pièce qui servait de salon, qui était bien sur décorer aux couleurs du Joker et de sa compagne, cette dernière justement se jeta dans les bras de sa belle-soeur.

Harley- Je suis contente de te revoir !  
Noëlla- Moi aussi !

Elle enlaça aussi amicalement l'Elfe Numéro Un qui fut un peu surprit.

Harley- Posez vos affaires faite comme chez vous y fait vingt-sept degrés c'est peut-être pas la peine de garder les manteaux. Ça me fais penser... Poussin tu as vu quoi pour la climatisation ?


	8. Le sapin

Le Joker qui venait de se calé dans son fauteuil grommela. Sa Harley avait en tête de faire de ce nouveau repaire un vrai petit nid douillet et cette idée ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Comme tout le monde il aimait le confort mais il ne voulait pas non plus devenir la risée des criminels de Gotham.

Bernard sortit un petit sapin de Noël décoré de petites boules de Noël en forme de têtes décapités de Batman d'un des sac.

Bernard- Hum Noëlla ? Le cadeau.  
Noëlla- Ah oui !

Elle donna le petit sapin à Harley.

Noëlla- On a ramener un petit cadeau pour vous on la fait faire exprès.  
Harley- Oh merciii !  
Joker- Un sapin de Noël ? Mais que c'est horrib... original !  
Bernard- Bah ça fait plaisir ta réaction !

La psychopathe posa le petit arbuste sur un des meuble.

Harley- Je ne comprends pas Poussin tu devrais beaucoup l'aimer ce sapin vous avez beaucoup de points communs.  
Joker- PARDON ?  
Harley- Le vert vous va bien à tout les deux, vous ne manquez pas de piquant. Et comme chez toi c'est pas grand avec des boules décoratives.

Harley gardait un grand sourire s'amusant de la connerie qu'elle venait de sortir. Noëlla explosa de rire en se tenant à son mari qui lui aussi ne put empêcher son fou rire d'exploser.  
Le Joker fulmina et se leva pour attraper Harley par une de ces couettes, il l’entraîna en direction de la chambre.

Joker- COMMENT CA LES BOULES SONT DECORATIVES ?  
Harley- Non aie... Poussin... on a des invités là ! Aie... Poussin !

Le Joker s'arrêta net en libérant sa compagne. Il attrapa sur un des meuble un edelweiss qu'il déchira en petit morceaux avant de le piétiner.

Joker- NA ! NA ! ET NA ! ME FAIS CHIER LE FROST BORDEL !  
Harley- C'est Ivy qui va gueuler.  
Joker- M'EN FOUS !

Il retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil, mécontent.

Noëlla- Harley... Jack Frost a toujours le béguin pour toi ?  
Harley- Hélas ! C'est si dure d'être une jolie fille si tu savais.

Le psychopathe leva les yeux au ciel sans que les filles ne le remarque, il échangea un sourire amusé avec son beau-frère qui lui l'avait vu.

 

Bien que tout le monde était content de se retrouver, l'emploi du temps était charger !  
Il fallait préparer tout le buffet maintenant que tout le menu avait été choisi. Noëlla n'allait pas chômer en cuisine !  
Et les enterrements de vie de garçon et de vie de jeune fille du Joker et Harley avaient fait flambé la moitié de la ville.

De plus une autre mission était à faire avant le mariage.  
Personne ne connaissait la véritable identité du Joker, il aimait dire qu'il ne se souvenait plus lui même de son vrai nom. La seule trace de sa véritable identité se trouvait dans les archives du Pôle Nord car le Joker avait lui aussi été enfants et lui aussi classer sur les listes du Père Noël.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, comparer à Bruce Wayne, très peu étaient au courant que hormis sa soeur de coeur le Joker avait encore un membre de sa famille en vie.  
D'ailleurs ceux au courant n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'ils étaient réellement de la même famille.

Mais le fait est que à l'hospice psychiatrique de Gotham était un vieillard au teint blafard et au grand sourire. Blagueur bien que devenu sourd avec le temps. Le Joker l'appelait « Papy » et d'ailleurs n'ayant plus aucune idée sur sa véritable identité tout le monde l'appelait ainsi. « Papy » ou « Papy Joker ». La « légende » voulait que c'était lui qui avait élever le Joker que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

Vérité ou pas ces deux là se connaissaient et pour le Joker il était hors de question de fêter son mariage sans que le grand-père y assiste.


	9. Le Home d'Arkham

La veille du mariage tout été prêt. Les petits fours prêts à être servit, les retouches sur la robe et le costume étaient faites, toute les invitations envoyer, l'église choisi, ainsi que la salle... celle du Pingouin avec qui le Joker et Harley étaient en froid. Ce qui explique sans doute que pour avoir son club « L'Iceberg Lounge » le psychopathe l'avait attacher et enfermer dans un placard au fin fond de la cave du club.

 

Dans leur nouveau repaire le Joker et Harley avaient prévu une chambre pour Bernard et Noëlla, c'est dans cette chambre que la nouvelle elfe se préparait devant le miroir, retrouvant ses vieux réflexes. Bernard assit sur le lit était plus inquiet.

Bernard- J'aime pas te savoir à nouveau dans les rues de Gotham.  
Noëlla- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Berny. J'ai passée six ans dans cette ville sans qu'il ne m'arrive rien.  
Bernard- Oui mais je veillais sur toi.

En souriant Noëlla ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et tendit le miroir magique à son elfe.

Noëlla- Alors je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien à nouveau. A moins que tu veuilles venir avec Panda et moi ?

L'Elfe Numéro Un prit doucement le miroir magique. Le revoir ne lui rappeler pas vraiment de bons souvenirs. Il se leva et prit sa chérie dans ses bras.

Bernard- D'accord compte sur moi. Mais pas d'imprudences.  
Noëlla- Berny ! Il s'agit de faire sortir un vieux d'un home ! Pas de braquer Wayne Enterprise !

Bernard eu un sourire nerveux, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit.

Joker- Bon Noëlla t'es prête ?  
Noëlla- J'arrive !

Il sortirent tous de la pièce jusqu'au salon où Harley était dans le canapé un grand saladier de popcorn sur les genoux.

Harley- Berny pose le miroir sur la télé ! Comme ça on pourra tout suivre en direct !  
Joker- ça va toi ? Tu te fatigues pas trop ce soir ?  
Harley- Mais Poussin il faut bien que je me repose pour être belle pour toi demain.  
Joker- C'est ça !

En prenant son manteau le Joker aperçu un edelweiss sur le canapé, il déchira la fleurs en marmonnant divers injures. Puis partit avec Noëlla et quelques hommes de mains en voiture direction l'hospice psychiatrique de Gotham City.  
Dans la voiture le Joker jouer avec ses couteaux.

Joker- Pas trop nerveuse ?  
Noëlla- Tu rigoles ? Ça va me changer de la popote du Pôle.  
Joker- J'te croyais heureuse là bas.  
Noëlla- Je le suis. Mais disons que tu m'as habituer à un peu plus d'action qu'une dinde qui prend feu dans l'four.  
Joker- ça dépend... rappel toi quand j'ai jeter la nouvelle copine de Bruce Wayne dans une chaudière...

Le frère et la soeur piquèrent un fou rire.

Arriver au Home d'Arkham tout le monde sortit de la voiture.

Joker- Bon Johnny avec tes gars vous nous couvrez pour la fuite. Noëlla et moi on va chercher Papy.  
Johnny- Bien patron.

Noëlla utilisa sa magie d'elfe pour ouvrir la porte de service fermer à clé.

Noëlla- Il a l'air efficace ton nouveau « second ».  
Joker- Ouais mais il est pas aussi efficace que toi frangine. Et t'es encore plus efficace depuis que t'as les oreilles pointues.


	10. Papy Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voilà! Le grand, le fameux le soudingue... Papy Joker!

La nouvelle elfe se sentait très fière du compliment.

Tout les deux entrèrent dans le Home presque désert, Noëlla brouillant les caméras à grand coup de magie. Le Joker connaissait bien les lieux et retrouva facilement la porte de la chambre du grand-père. Il crocheta la serrure pendant que sa soeur brouillait les dernières caméras. Tout les deux entrèrent dans la chambre pour y trouver le vieillard dans son fauteuil roulant, endormit devant la télé.

Joker- Hé Papy... Papy...

Le grand-père se réveilla en sursaut.

Papy Joker- HEIN NON C'EST PAS MOI C'EST MARCEL QUI A CASSER LA TELE AVEC LA MANETTE DE LA WII !  
Joker- CHUUUT !  
Papy Joker- Ah c'est toi gamin ! Et Noëlla !  
Joker- On viens te chercher pour le mariage de demain parle moins fort.  
Papy Joker- Le mirage ? Mais non y a pas de mirage ici !  
Noëlla- ça s'arrange pas lui...  
Joker- Ta gueule et prépare son sac, je pousse le fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tout les trois dans le sombre couloir.

Joker- Alors ça va Papy ? Y te traitent bien ici ?  
Papy Joker- Oui oui... on fait des blagues.  
Noëlla- Ah bon ?  
Papy Joker- Oui, comme y a une semaine quand le vieux Richard il est mort. J'me suis mit dans le cercueil à sa place, quand l'infirmière elle est rentrée... J'me suis relever ! HA HA HA HA HA HA ! LA PEUR QU'ELLE A EU ! HA HA HA HA HA !  
Noëlla- Chuuut !  
Joker- HA HA HA HA HA ! J'te reconnais bien là Papy !  
Papy Joker- Ouais, enfin je l'ai revu l'infirmière depuis. Elle va mieux ses cheveux y repoussent.

Cette fois les trois membres de la Joker Family explosèrent de rire alertant au passage un infirmier de garde qui leur barra la route, les éclairant de sa lampe torche.

\- Hé qu'est-ce que vous... LE JOKER ! LA LUTINE !  
Joker- Tu espérais peut-être voir la Famille Addams ? T'es déçu ?  
Papy Joker- UNE BAGARRE ! UNE BAGARRE !

En souriant, Noëlla voulu tirer dans l'épaule de l'infirmier mais son revolver ne voulu pas fonctionner. Elle le regarda avec étonnement et finalement se fut le Joker qui tua d'une balle dans le coeur l'infirmier qui à cause de Noëlla avait eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alerte de son badgeur, se qui déclencha une alarme assourdissante dans le bâtiment.

Joker- Putain ! Y c'est passé quoi ? Et ta fameuse chance ?  
Noëlla- Je comprend pas ! Ma « chance » c'est Berny j'te rappel !

Quelques étincelles de magie bleu brillèrent autour du flingue de la nouvelle elfe et elle pu à nouveau tirer avec. Il était temps car des infirmiers débarquaient de tout les cotés. Ils coururent vers la sortie toujours en poussant le fauteuil.

Papy Joker- OUAIIIS ! ALLER LES JEUNES ! AMBIANCE ! AMBIANCE !

Ils arrivèrent non sans mal à la voiture qui les attendait et les infirmiers reculèrent sous le feu des mitraillettes des hommes de mains du Joker.

Papy Joker- Ah ça c'est de l'ambiance ! ça me rappel mon jeune temps !  
Joker- Mais oui Papy mais oui... Noëlla ça va pas ?  
Noëlla-... Il est arriver quelque chose à Berny... Pourquoi il ne m'a pas protéger comme il le faisait toujours ? Il ne regardait pas le miroir ?  
Joker- Il était peut-être partit pisser.  
Noëlla-...

Le Joker parla un peu avec son grand-père, sa soeur n'ayant apparemment pas envie d'engager la conversation. Inquiète pour son elfe elle voulait juste rentrer le plus vite possible au repaire.


	11. Kidnapping

Arriver sur place le Joker sortit le Papy de la voiture pour le réinstaller dans son fauteuil, Noëlla couru directement vers le salon. Son mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompée. Malgré la chaleur du mois d’août qui régnait dehors l'intérieur du repaire était froid, aussi glacé qu'au Pôle Nord ! De la poudreuse partout sur le sol et les meubles comme si une tempête neige s'était abattu sur l'endroit !

Mais pire que tout Bernard et Harley avait disparut.

Noëlla- BERNY ! HARLEY !

Le Joker arriva toujours en poussant le fauteuil.

Joker- Y C'EST PASSER QUOI ICI ?  
Papy Joker- ATCHOUM ! Gamin moins fort la clim !

Le psychopathe ne répondit pas à son aïeul.

Noëlla- Berny et Harley ont disparut !  
Joker- QUOI ? 

Il fit volte-face vers ses hommes de mains

Joker- LES GARS LE CHAMPAGNE VITE !  
Noëlla- PANDA !  
Joker- Si on peut pu déconner !

Le Joker se tourna à nouveau vers ses sbires.

Joker- Bon déblayez au moins la neige.  
\- Mais patron !  
Joker- Y'A PAS D'MAIS !  
Papy Joker- ATCHOUM !  
Joker- Et allez mettre Papy au chaud dans sa chambre !

Sans se soucier de la neige qui y était, Noëlla se laissa tomber sur le canapé en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Son frère s'assit à coté d'elle et la prit contre lui.

Joker- Frost ?  
Noëlla- Qui d'autre ?

Des coups provenant du placard du couloir se firent entendre, la jeune elfe se leva d'un bon pour aller l'ouvrir et y découvrit... Berny ! Un torchon dans la bouche l'empêchant de crier, les mains et les chevilles attacher par de la glace.

Noëlla- BERNY !  
Joker- Et de un de retrouver ! Où est Harley ?

Noëlla retira le torchon de la bouche de Bernard.

Bernard- Frost est arriver, sous forme de tornade, il a emmener Harley.  
Joker- L'enfoiré !  
Noëlla- Mon pauvre Berny...  
Bernard- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

Avec l'aide de sa femme et de son beau-frère l'elfe fut conduit jusqu'à la cuisine qui avait été épargner par la neige.

Bernard sur une chaise de cuisine n'était qu'à moitié rassuré quand Noëlla sortit le chalumeau destiné aux crèmes brûler pour faire fondre la glace qui le maintenait prisonnier, après qu'elle ai convaincu le Joker qu'utiliser un marteau et un burin serait trop dangereux.

Joker- Une idée de où Frost a pu partir ?  
Bernard- C'est un Personnage Légendaire, mais il n'a pas de pied-à-terre connu.  
Noëlla-... Son chalet sur l'Everest...  
Bernard- Tu crois ?  
Noëlla- C'est là qu'il voulait m'emmener.

En forçant un peu un peu sur la glace déjà bien fondue l'Elfe Numéro Un libéra ses poignets, Noëlla se baissa pour attaquer la glace autour de ses chevilles.

Joker- Et on est censés y aller comment sur l'Everest ?  
Bernard- On est même pas sûr qu'il y soit.  
Joker- Et avec le miroir ?  
Bernard- Il ne marche que pour Noëlla.


	12. La combinaison de ski

En forçant un peu Bernard fit craquer la glace qui retenait ses chevilles. Le Joker lui se servit un verre de whisky.

Joker- ça vous coûte rien de vous téléporter là bas.  
Noëlla- Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas se téléporter directement dans le chalet. Il est sûrement protéger par magie.  
Joker- On fera un peu de marche.

Les elfes échangèrent un regard.

Noëlla- Panda... c'est l'Everest...  
Joker- Et alors ?  
Bernard- Et bien même en cette saison il fait environs -20 là bas... Noëlla et moi ça ne nous pose pas de problème mais tu crois pouvoir passé des 23 degrés qu'on a cette nuit aux -20 de là bas ?

Le psychopathe déglutit et admira son verre un instant.

Joker- Finalement... et si on la laissait là bas ?  
Noëlla- PANDA !  
Joker- Bon d'accord, d'accord... Il faudra aller chercher une combinaison de ski.

Tous se mirent d'accord pour ne partir que tout les trois. Pas la peine d'y aller à vingt-cinq avec les hommes de mains pour affronter Jack Frost. Sans magie ces humains ne seraient d'aucune utilité. Les deux elfes eux même pas sur de pouvoir faire face bien longtemps.

Noëlla- Panda faudrait peut-être dire a tes zigotos de surveiller Papy.  
Joker- Arrête c'est pas comme si il était complètement gâteux.

C'est à ce moment là que le grand-père, maintenant avec une écharpe autour du cou, passa à toute vitesse dans le couloir enneiger.

Papy Joker (chante)- QUAND TE REVERRAIII-JE PAYS MERVEILLEUUUX !  
Joker-... Bon d'accord il est complètement gâteux.

Le Joker laissa ses instructions à ses hommes puis monta dans la voiture avec Bernard et Noëlla. Il prit le volant tandis que sa petite soeur expliquait à Berny qui était Papy Joker.

Dans le centre de Gotham une boutique d'articles de sport fut bientôt mise à sac au rayon ski. Le Joker devait s'équiper pour l'Everest. Il tagua de peinture verte une combinaison de ski violette. Pendant que dans la voiture les deux elfes se changeaient, remettant malgré la chaleur leurs vêtements du Pôle Nord.

Noëlla- Panda t'es prêt ?  
Joker- J'ai l'air d'un imbécile !

Effectivement le psychopathe emmitoufler dans sa tenue de ski avec ce gros passe montagne sur la tête, piolet à la main... avait l'air parfaitement ridicule ! Noëlla et Bernard ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Joker- VOS GUEULES SINON CE PIOLET VA FINIR EN TRAVERS DU CRÂNE DE QUELQU'UN ! ALORS ON Y VA PARCE QUE JE CREVE DE CHAUD !

Bernard calma son rire et prit la main de Noëlla puis celle de son beau-frère.

Bernard- Joker essaye de ne penser à rien sinon ça peut brouiller la téléportation.  
Noëlla- Pour ce qu'il à dans la tête...  
Joker- Connasse !

Une ombre fit son apparition dehors, on pouvait clairement voir la silhouette de Batman à travers la grande vitrine briser du magasin.

Noëlla- Berny grouille !

Et alors que le justicier s'avançait, le Joker, La Lutine et cet inconnu à ses yeux disparurent dans une nuée d'étincelles. Batman recula sous la surprise. Décidément ces derniers temps... il commencerait presque à croire à la magie !


	13. L'Everest

Pendant ce temps le Joker, Bernard et Noëlla venaient d'apparaître au sommet de l'Everest.

-20 degrés, et d'énormes rafales de vent à vous emporter, de la neige à ne pas voir plus de 10m devant soi. Le Joker bien que très solide physiquement tomba à genoux en claquant des dents, le changement de climat trop brutal pour lui.

Noëlla se mit à sa hauteur très inquiète.

Noëlla- Panda ça va ?  
Joker- Glaglagla glaglagla ça... glaglagla... ça va... glaglagla.  
Bernard- Je vais te ramener.  
Joker- NON ! Glaglagla glaglagla !

En claquant toujours des dents le psychopathe se releva en s'accrochant à sa petite soeur.

Joker- Alors il est où le... glaglagla cet enfoiré de... glaglagla Frost !

L'Elfe Numéro Un pointa du doigt une direction. En regardant bien on pouvait voir à travers la tempête le toit un d'un immense chalet.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche. Et arriva devant une grille faite en glace qui à leur surprise s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils traversèrent une allée sous l'oeil de plusieurs gargouilles de glace et devant eux la grande porte en chêne s'ouvrit. La température à l'intérieur ne devait pas être très élever mais par rapport aux -20 de l'extérieur la chaleur semblait bien suffisante.  
L'intérieur été décoré façon « chalet de luxe » les couleurs bleu et blanche étant largement dominante. De riches broderies de cristaux de neige étaient accrocher aux murs ainsi que des sculptures de glace sur plusieurs meuble et étagères.

Le Joker retira sa capuche et son passe montagne, ses dents s'arrêtant de claquer.

Joker- Brrr ! Je ne craindrais plus jamais un peu de verglas. VIVE LES CANICULES !  
Bernard- Chut !  
Noëlla- Comment ça ce fait qu'il nous a laisser entrer ?

Une porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit, laissant passer de la lumière et des éclats de verres brisés ainsi que des cris.

« MACHO ! SALE BATARD ! TU ME RAMENES CHEZ MON POUSSIN TOUT DE SUITE ! KIDNAPPEUR ! SATIRE ! DEMAIN CA DOIS ETRE LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE ! SI TU ME RAMENES PAS MON POUSSIN CHERI VIENDRA ME CHERCHER ! VIEUX GLACON POURRI ! »

Joker- Aucun doute... Harley est ici...

Ils coururent tout les trois jusqu'à la porte. Dans un salon Harley en furie un vase bleu clair entre les mains, essayant de viser Jack Frost qui tentait de se faufiler entre les meubles. Et vu l'état de la pièce il y avait eu plus d'une babioles briser.

Joker- Putain Harley...


	14. Le sauvetage d'Harley Quinn

La psychopathe se retourna et laissa tomber le vase pour se jeter dans les bras du Joker.

Harley- POUSSIIINNN !  
Joker- Arggg ! J'étouffe !  
Harley- Mon Poussinet d'amouuur je savais que tu viendrais me chercher !  
Joker- C'est pas comme si on m'avait pas forcer la main... Humhum...  
Harley- T'es drôle mon Poussin !

Elle enlaça Noëlla puis Bernard contente de les revoir. Le Joker joua avec son piolet avant de s'avancer vers le Personnage Légendaire qui s'était relever et frotter ses habits sur les quels plusieurs débris s'étaient accrocher.

Jack- Je suis immortel je te rappel ! Inutile ne me planter ce piolet en travers du crâne !  
Joker- J'aime pas beaucoup qu'on vienne me faucher MA Harley !

Jack lui répondit de façon blasée et le Joker lui répondit presque de façon compréhensive.

Jack- Tu peux la reprendre, elle ne veut pas de moi.  
Joker- Ah ben oui c'est une furie quand elle s'y met.  
Jack- Ne m'en parle pas. Je... je vous laisserai tranquille.

Le Joker planta le piolet dans le mur à coté de Frost qui sursauta très légèrement.

Joker- Que j'ai pu à revenir ! Sinon immortel ou pas j'te taille un sourire sur la gueule c'est clair ?

Jack ne répondit pas, défiant le psychopathe du regard. Le Joker retourna vers sa famille et tira sa compagne par une couette.

Joker- Toi maintenant tu reviens ici ! Non mais jusqu'où je dois courir pour venir te chercher ! Y a un putain de bordel à la maison !

Harley se détacha de l'emprise du Joker.

Harley- QUOIII ? J'SUIS PAS TA BONNE ! SI C'EST CA JE RESTE AVEC FROST !  
Joker- Hein ?  
Bernard et Noëlla- QUOI ?

Elle se jeta dans les bras du Personnage Légendaire qui reprit de l'assurance.

Jack- Tu as bien raison Harley. Ici tu…

Sur un ton de défi et d'humour la fille de l'ancien Père Noël prit la parole se rendant compte que sa belle-sœur n'était pas sérieuse et faisait ceci pour enrager son futur époux.

Noëlla- Harley... Pour être sortie avec... il a les pieds froid et y met jamais de chauffage dans la salle de bain et quand y t'enfile t'as l'impression d'avoir un stalactite dans la chatte . Enfin après tu fais comme tu veux.

La psychopathe se recula.

Jack- Noëlla je te hais !  
Joker- BON TU RESTES ICI OU TU RENTRES ?

Harley tendit une de ses couette au Joker.

Harley- Excuse moi Poussin.

En soupirant le Joker tira sur la couette et embrassa rapidement sa partenaire. Jack se retourna vers le bureau, contrarier. Noëlla s'approcha de lui sous le regard désapprobateur de Bernard.

Noëlla- Jack... ça va ?  
Jack- Ouiii ! Tout va biiien ! Les râteaux ça me connais en ce moment !  
Noëlla- Tu... tu veux venir avec nous ?


	15. Retour à Gotham City

C'était idiot, Noëlla avait parfois encore un peu de compassion pour lui.

En réalité avant qu'il n'est des vues sur elle dans l'idée de voler la fête de Noël Noëlla aimait bien Frost. Elle aimait la neige et n'oubliait pas que le Pôle Nord du Père Noël était à la base une création de Jack. Et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas sa fête à lui.

Le Personnage Légendaire se retourna vers elle, son regard bleu profond était assez triste. Il prit la main de la jeune elfe.

Jack- Non merci je vais rester ici... je crois qu'il faut que je range un peu.

Noëlla lui adressa un sourire et retourna vers les siens, prenant la main de son mari qui tenait celle du Joker qui tenait sa Harley contre lui et ils commencèrent à disparaître en étincelles de magie.

Noëlla- Bye Jack.  
Harley- Tu m'appelles si tu veux.  
Joker- HARLEY !  
Harley- Oh soit pas jaloux Poussin !

Emporter par la magie ils atterrirent tous dans le salon du nouveau repaire du Joker et Harley, où la neige avait été déblayer.

Joker- PUTAIN J'AI CHAUD !

Le Joker couru vers la salle de bain en ouvrant sa combinaison de ski. Retrouvant les 23 degrés de cette nuit à Gotham. Bernard et Noëlla retirèrent eux aussi leurs manteaux et pulls pour retrouver T-Shirts et débardeurs. Harley prit un magasine pour faire éventail.

Harley- J'aurai jamais pu rester avec Jack je suis trop frileuse.

Les elfes se mirent à rire et de le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre de la salle de bain. Les belles soeurs inquiètes coururent jusqu'à la salle d'eau sous le regard incompréhensif de Berny.  
Noëlla et Harley trouvèrent le Joker en caleçon et chaussettes, dans la douche, sous un jet d'eau froide.

Joker- Bin quoi ? J'ai chaud putain !


	16. Bientôt le mariage

Les belles soeurs éclatèrent de rire et Noëlla laissa Harley enfermer dans la salle de bain avec son chéri. Elle retourna voir le sien dans le salon qui s'était affaler sur le canapé.

Noëlla- ça va ?  
Bernard- J'aurai crut que affronter Frost serait pire que ça.  
Noëlla- Il ne connaissait pas bien le caractère d'Harley.  
Bernard- ça tu l'as dit. En faite je ne sais pas si tu est plus.. ou moins pire qu'elle.  
Noëlla- Non mais oh !

En éclatant de rire elle se jeta sur Bernard commençant une mini bagarre pour le taquiner. Elle arrêta quand il l'embrassa.

Bernard- Le Père Noël sera sûrement mit au courant.  
Noëlla- Et alors ?  
Bernard- Espérons qu'on aura pas d'ennuis.

Noëlla sourit faussement. De retour à Gotham City elle oubliait parfois qui était son patron.

Noëlla- On ferait bien d'aller se reposer. Demai... euh dans plusieurs heures se sera le mariage.  
Bernard- J'ai pas envie de dormir tout de suite...

Il caressa les cuisses de Noëlla et l’entraîna bientôt dans la chambre.

 

Tout le monde s'étaient réveiller dans la matinée, le mariage était prévu à quatorze heure dans une église discrète de Gotham.

Ivy la seconde demoiselle d'honneur d'Harley était venue au repaire pour aider aux derniers préparatifs avec la robe. Noëlla sur ses gardes lui interdit de faire la bise à Bernard n'oubliant pas que les lèvres d'Ivy étaient empoisonner.

Du coté des mecs, les garçons d'honneurs et témoins du Joker étaient Bernard et Killer Croc. Bernard avait déjà vu Croc à travers le miroir magique mais en vrai... Il se sentait encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était en face de l'homme crocodile. Les garçons partirent d'abord, puis les filles, Harley voulait que son Poussin ne voit la robe qu'au dernier moment.


	17. Tous les invités sont là

Il y avait du monde devant l'église, on aurait pu croire à un mariage presque normal si on ne tenait pas compte que tout ceux présents étaient des criminels presque tous évadés de l'asile d'Arkham.

Harley resta cacher dans la voiture, Noëlla sortit et salua quelques amis avant de sortir du coffre plusieurs gros sacs de riz.

Bane- Un coup de main ?  
Noëlla- Oui si tu pouvais distribuer les sacs de riz s'il te plaît.  
Bane- Pas de soucis.

Homme Mystère- Hé vous devinez le point commun entre les alpinistes et les hommes qui épouses des blondes ?... Il n'ont pas peur du vide !  
Marroni- Tu baisses pour les blagues Eddy... tu baisses...  
Chapelier Fou- Et si on jeter des sachets de thé au lieu du riz ?  
Baby Doll- GUEULE D'ARGILE ! T'EN FOUS PLEIN SUR LA TRAINE DE MA ROBE !  
Gueule D'Argile- En même temps c'est pas la robe qui traîne par terre c'est toi.  
Baby Doll- QUOI ?  
Papy Joker- Mooow qu'elle à grandit la petite Baby Doll !... MOUHA HA HA HA ! Non j'déconne... Hé gamin !  
Joker- Quoi Papy ?  
Papy Joker- Présente moi le jolie chaton là bas...  
Joker- M'enfin Papy c'est Catwoman !

Bernard se faisait tout petit parmi tout ces criminels. Il n'était pas du tout dans son élément parmi eux et fut heureux quand Noëlla le rejoint.

Noëlla- ça va ?  
Bernard-... Disons que.. j'ai connu mieux. Toi tu les connais tous. Moi ce n'est qu'à travers le miroir.

Elle tenta de le rassurer avec un clin d'oeil.

Noëlla- T'inquiète pas, pour eux tu fais partit de la famille.  
Bernard- Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure vraiment...

Et puis tout le monde entra dans l'église. Le prêtre qui avait accepter de célébrer un tel mariage était le jeune abbé Membrey. Un curé qui n'avait jamais pu tenir son voeux de chasteté et qui après une aventure avec Catwoman s'était retrouver mêler aux divers histoires des criminels de Gotham à qui il avait fini par se mêler. Lui même ayant commencer sa carrière tôt quand il était enfant de choeur... un trafique de vin de messe mais... passons !


	18. Oui je le veux

Le Joker ravala sa salive quand il vit sa Harley entrer dans l'église, il devait bien l'avouer, oui il la trouver belle. Et toujours aussi tarée que lui.

Il ne tenait pas franchement à ce mariage, mais quitte à se marier elle était sûrement le meilleure partie possible. Quoi que, il aurait trouver la même avec plus de poitrine il n'aurait pas été contre. Mais vu le regard que lançait le curé au décolleté de la robe il n'avait sans doute pas à se plaindre. Il tira un coup de feu aux pieds de l'abbé.

Abbé Membrey- PUTAIN MAIS NOM DE DIEU !  
Joker- Pas de blague le curton.

Le mariage se passa bien et aussi assez rapidement en faite... de toute façon arrivons au moment qui intéresse tout le monde.

Abbé Membrey- Joker veux tu Harley Quinn pour femme et promets tu de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Joker-... Bin euh... J'ai droit au 50/50 ? Ou l'avis du public ?  
Harley- POUSSIN !

Toute la salle hurla de façon positive, une bonne ambiance régnait. Le sourire du Joker s'agrandit encore.

Joker- Bon bin d'accord c'est oui. Comme si j'avais le choix tiens !  
Abbé Membrey- Harley Quinn veux tu le Joker pour époux et promets tu de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Harley- OUIII ET MEME PLUS QUE CA !  
Joker- Hein ?  
Abbé Membrey- Joker tu peux embrasser la mariée.  
Joker- C'est obliger ?

Sa psychopathe se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser manquant de le faire tomber sous les acclamations des invités.


	19. La photo de mariage Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'avoue... le sketch "la photo de mariage" de Jean-Marie Bigard m'a totalement inspirer pour ces chapitres... mais avouez que un peu adapter ça colle bien à nos criminels de Gotham préférés x)))

Et tout le monde sortit de l'église, le Joker et Harley sous les acclamations des autres criminels de Gotham, une bonne ambiance régnait, les invités jetaient du riz, Bane ne contrôlant pas toujours sa force en envoya une grosse poignée sur le Joker.

Joker- PUTAIN BANE ARRÊTE AVEC LE RIZ !

Noëlla sortit devant tout le monde avec en main l'appareil photo de son grand frère, Bernard la rejoint.

Bernard- Tu veux que je prenne la photo comme ça tu seras dessus.  
Noëlla- Dis plutôt que tu tiens à ta réputation au Pôle Nord.  
Bernard- Aussi...

La jeune elfe sourit à son mari.

Noëlla- D'accord laisse moi juste placer tout le monde je les connais plus que toi.

Bernard accepta et se recula d'un pas. Il avait beau l'avoir vu évoluer dans ce milieu, voir Noëlla à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau avec ces criminels, psychopathes multi-récidivistes lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet.

Noëlla- BON ATTENDEZ TOUT L'MONDE ON VA FAIRE LA PHOTO !  
Harley- Oh ouiii ! Oh ouiii ! Et on l'accrochera au dessus de la cheminée ! Hein Poussin ?  
Joker- (marmonne) Devrait déjà être là...  
Harley- Qui Poussin ?  
Joker- Hein ? Personne... De quoi on parle ? Ah oui la photo... Noëlla gaffe avec mon appareil !  
Noëlla- T'inquiète pas.  
Joker- Putain Bane ça suffit avec le riz !  
L'Epouvantail- Hey les gars c'est l'Uncle Bane ! Ha ha ha ha !  
Joker- Hého les vannes ici s'moi qui les sort !

La jeune elfe soupira et s'installa derrière l'appareil photo mit sur un trépied.

Noëlla- Hé ho descendez pas tous les marches sinon j'aurai pas tout l'monde... Gueule d'Argile arrête de prendre n'importe quel apparence ! Je vais m'y perdre !  
Marroni- Je ne pose pas sur la photo sans mes hommes de mains !  
Poison Ivy- Dis leur de dégager ! Y a encore du monde dans l'église !  
Noëlla- Y a des gens importants dans l'église ?  
Joker- Ah bah oui y a Papy !  
Noëlla- Bon... bah essayez de le passer par au-dessus avec le fauteuil !

Évidemment le grand-père remuant, soulever le fauteuil roulant n'était pas une mince à faire même pour Bane et Killer Croc qui étaient les gros bras du groupe.

Joker- Hé ho doucement avec Papy les gars c'est un vieux modèle !  
Papy Joker- OUAIIIS C'EST L'BORDEL !

Blasée le Joker se passa une main sur le visage. Complètement sourdingue le grand-père.

Noëlla se replaça derrière l'appareil photo pour les réglages.

Noëlla- Bon là les enfants on est pas mal... Sauf... euh Ivy...  
Ivy- Quoi ?  
Noëlla- T'as un très beau chapeau Ivy. Avec des fleurs, des feuilles, des fruits tout ça...  
Ivy- Oui je les fais moi même. Il est entièrement bio.  
Noëlla- Oui c'est très bio mais c'est énorme Ivy ! Là je vois même plus Bane et Killer qui sont derrière toi.  
Ivy- Et si j'me tourne ? Comme ça ? Ou comme ça ?  
Noëlla- Non va falloir le retirer là le chapeau Ivy...


	20. La photo de mariage Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'avoue... le sketch "la photo de mariage" de Jean-Marie Bigard m'a totalement inspirer pour ces chapitres... mais avouez que un peu adapter ça colle bien à nos criminels de Gotham préférés x)))

L'Elfe Numéro Un à coté de l'appareil retenait un fou rire. Décidément chez les humains, au Pôle Nord ou dans la pègre, une photo de mariage reste une photo de mariage.

Noëlla- Harvey... tourne toi un peu s'il te plaît… et de l'autre face ? Non c'est pareil... Et de dos ?  
Double-Face- QUOI ?  
Noëlla- Non bon t'énerve pas j'ai rien dis.  
Bernard- Joker sourit un peu c'est ton mariage.  
Joker- TU VEUX QUE JE T'EN TAILLE UN SUR LA TRONCHE DE SOURIRE ?  
Killer Croc- UNE BAGARRE UNE BAGARRE !  
Harley- AH NON PAS MAINTENANT ! AU VIN D'HONNEUR SI VOUS VOULEZ MAIS PAS MAINTENANT !  
Noëlla- Non mais Berny à raison Panda. Même avec les cicatrices détend toi quoi. Va y souris naturellement... Non bon laisse tomber. Fait la gueule complètement, voilà et commence à sourire doucement... voilà... voilà... STOP ! On aura pas mieux !

La jeune elfe eu à peine le temps de retourner à l'appareil photo pour le cadrage que le Joker avec son sourire crisper se retourna couteau en main sur Bane

Noëlla- Bon ce qui va se passer...  
Joker- CE QUI VA SE PASSER C'EST QUE J'VAIS LUI TAILLER UN SOURIRE A CELUI LA SI IL ARRÊTE PAS AVEC LE RIZ PUTAIIIN DE BORDEL ! NON MAIS NÖELLA T'AS FILER COMBIEN DE KILOS DE RIZ A BANE ?  
Harley- POUSSIN TU TE CALMES !

Sur ordre de sa femme le Joker se retourna devant l'air blasée de sa soeur de coeur.

Noëlla- Bon ce que je disais c'est que je crois que tout l'monde va se tasser... pour gagner un peu de place... Non Catwoman pas trop coller aux autres non plus... Elle rate pas une occasion celle là j'te jure !  
Bernard- Euh Noëlla...

L'elfe attira l'attention sur Baby Doll qui ne semblait pas très bien, serrer dans cette foule.

Noëlla- Bah Baby Doll tu veux être floue sur la photo ou quoi ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant.

Noëlla- Oula les gars ! Baby elle nous fait un malaise ! Vite ! Deux qui la tienne ! Je fais la photo vite !

Elle se plaça derrière l'appareil appuyant sur un dernier bouton de réglage de la luminosité avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

Noëlla- Bon Catwoman t'as qu'a te déshabiller tout de suite oui ! Comme ça ça sera fait !  
Catwoman- Les gens vont pas être choqués par un décolleté non plus !  
Noëlla- Bah tu le remonte ton décolleté ! Y t'arrive au nombril là !  
Catwoman- Vive la largeur d'esprit qu'on t'as apprit au Pôle Nord !  
Noëlla- C'est pas une question de largeur d'esprit c'est que c'est le mariage de mon frère et Harley ! Et un décolleté ça attire l'oeil ces truc là ! Berny passe moi la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo... BERNY !

L'Elfe Numéro Un cessa soudainement de regarder bêtement le décolleté de Catwoman pour donner ce que sa femme demander. Harley aussi envoya un coup de pied à son nouveau mari qui semblait très intéresser par le décolleté quatre marches plus haut.

Noëlla- Bon ne bougea plu... Non bon Scarface ! J'suis étonnée qu'à ton age t'éprouve encore du plaisir à faire les oreilles de lapin a Papy !  
Papy Joker- Où ça des tapins ?  
Marroni- ça part en vrille ce mariage de clowns !  
Joker- TU SAIS CE QUI TE DIS LE MARIAGE DE CLOWNS ?  
Marroni- Je l'ai pas inventé ! Y a qu'a regarder le tableau ! Regarde Eddy, lui il a pioncer pendant une heure dans l'église il a encore la page vingt-huit de son missel de calligraphier sur la joue ! Et toi y a autre chose non ? Arrête de faire la gueule ! Y a pas que le mariage ? T'as pris un PV avant d'venir ou quoi ?  
Joker- MAIS JE VAIS LE BUTER CELUI LA !  
Harley- POUSSIN RESTES ICI TU LE BUTERA AU VIN D'HONNEUR !

Marroni comme à son habitude avait foutu la merde et le Joker ses couteaux sortit commençait à traverser la foule d'invités pour lui réglé son compte quand une ombre fit son apparition silencieusement.  
Batman était là et tout le monde se retourna sur lui

Harley- Poussin y fait quoi ici lui ?  
Joker- LES COPAINS A L'ATTAQUE !

La suite serait compliquer à décrire…

Batman même si il est Batman n'eut pas le dessus sur la horde d'invités du Joker et en quelques instants il était suspendu par les pieds au dessus de la porte de l'église, tout les criminels comme par magie s'étaient placer d'eux même pour la photo que Bernard prit laissant sa femme poser fièrement à coté de son grand frère.

A peine la photo prise les sirènes de polices se firent entendre.

Joker- Tous dans les bagnoles il est temps d'aller à la salle !


	21. Le bouquet

Bernard avait du mal à croire l'engrenage dans le quel il était prit.

Alors que le Batman commençait à se libérer de ses cordages tout les invités couraient vers les voitures.

Noëlla attira son mari par le bras. S'était elle qui conduisait la voiture de tête de cortège du Joker et Harley. Avant d'aller s'asseoir l'elfe y regarda à deux fois. À l'arrière de la voiture comme dans beaucoup de mariage avait été placer un carton « Just' Married » et plusieurs casseroles et vieilles conserves y était attacher... mais ce qui l'étonna plus était le cadavre de flic lui aussi accrocher à la voiture.

Tout le monde démarra en trombe faisant aller les klaxonnes.  
Killer Croc dut soulever du sol le fauteuil roulant du Papy pour le mettre dans la voiture, l'ancien voulant à tout prix « coller une correction à ces jeunes tapettes de flicaillons »

La voiture de tête démarra en trombe.

Noëlla- YAHOUUU !  
Joker- Appuie sur le champignon ma puce !  
Bernard- Je suis pas sûr que tout ça soit une bonne idée !  
Harley- Attend Poussin je jette le bouquet !

Et la psychopathe s'exécuta en le balançant par le toit ouvrant. Le bouquet atterri dans les bras de Robin qui ramenait la Batmobile juste en face de Batman, leur regard se croisa, le justicier semblait horriblement perplexe et son acolyte horriblement gêné.

Robin- Euh... Tu vas pas le croire j'ai ouvert la portière et j'ai reçu ce truc...

BAAAOOOUUUMMM

Les deux « héros » toussèrent à cause de la fumée de l'explosion du bouquet… Laissant Robin probablement castré.

Dans la voiture de tête Harley taper une scène de ménage frappant des poings contre son mari.

Harley- POUSSIN T'AS ESSAYER DE ME TUER EN PIEGEANT MON BOUQUET !  
Joker- Maiiis... mais non juste un petit bâton de dynamite ! C'était qu'une petite farce ! Regarde Batou en est pas mort !... J'ai doser beaucoup plus faible que je croyais... une erreur arrive à tout le monde.


	22. L'Iceberg Lounge

Bien que le Joker n'aimait pas les plans, il avait bien fallut en faire un pour échapper à la police de Gotham. Aussi Noëlla et surtout Bernard usant de leur magie d'elfes avaient créer un peu partout des portails magiques qui donnaient directement sur le parking souterrain du Iceberg Lounge. Bien sûr à peine la voiture passé par le portail à travers un mur ou un grillage, la magie s'en aller, ainsi le père de Noëlla aurai beaucoup de travail vu le nombre de voitures de flic cabosser à force de foncer dans les murs. Sans compter la Batmobile.

Noëlla donna un coup de frein sec dans le parking alors qu'autour d'eux d'autres voitures arrivaient.

Harley- C'était choueeette ! On recommence ?

Bernard se tint l'estomac en fermant les yeux pour empêcher sa tête de tourner. Trop de courses-poursuites pour lui.

Noëlla- Berny ?  
Bernard- Non, non ça va t'inquiète pas.  
Joker- Bon aller à la salle ! J'ai faim !

L'ancienne psychiatre fit la moue en croisant les bras.

Harley- Pour changer tiens.

Mais quand tout le monde entra dans la salle ils se retrouvèrent braquer sous les armes des hommes de mains du Pingouin.

Pingouin- Vous avez vraiment cru que vous alliez pouvoir voler mon club aussi facilement ?  
Joker- J'avais cru t'avoir attacher plus solidement.  
Bernard- (chuchote) Noëlla... je ne pourrai jamais téléporter tout le monde.

La jeune elfe ravala sa salive, pour un mariage personne n'avait penser à prendre d'armes lourdes. Les hommes du Pingouin étaient très équipés et elle tenta de jeter un oeil à son grand frère espérant qu'il est une idée pour les sortir de là.

Mais alors que le Pingouin allait donner l'ordre de tirer un vent pas très fort mais glacial tourbillonna dans le club ! Transformant en bloc de glace le Pingouin et ses sbires, avant que la température redeviennent normal.

Marroni- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?  
Bernard-... Jack Frost...

Un rire de diablotin se fit entendre et le Personnage Légendaire fit son apparition s'adossant à un des cubes de glace.

Jack- Je n'allais pas laisser cet affreux gâcher un mariage si longuement préparer.

Il envoya un clin d'oeil à Harley et Noëlla.

Le Joker éclata de rire et fit les présentations de Jack aux autres criminels de la ville, ainsi que définitivement la paix avec le Personnage Légendaire, il semblait qu'il venait de gagner sa place parmi la pègre de Gotham.

Et petit à petit les invités allèrent aux buffets, se mirent à danser quand la musique fut mise.


	23. Jack Frost devient Mister Freeze

Joker- Jack tu sais... si y t'emmerdes au Conseil des Personnages Légendaires, t'as qu'à venir t'éclater ici de temps en temps.  
Jack- Tu crois ?  
Joker- Ouais mais il te faut un pseudonyme... La boule de glace ? Neige-man ? Non, non je sais... Vergla !  
Jack- Je ne suis pas convaincu que...  
Bernard- Mister Freeze ?  
Joker- Comme la glace ?  
Homme Mystère- Mais tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer !  
Jack- Mister Freeze ?... J'aime bien Mister Freeze !

Le Joker frappa du poing sur le comptoir.

Joker- ADJUGE VENDU !

Noëlla se chargeait des buffets et fit aussi un peu le service. Elle s'approcha du petit groupe des filles.

Harley- Noëlla profite de la fête !  
Noëlla- Après, je veux que tout se passe bien avec les buffets. J'en ai baver pour le faire. Enfin... Berny en a baver autant que moi en faite.  
Harley- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Noëlla- Je te raconterai.  
Catwoman- Bon et toi Harley raconte ! Paraît que tu t'es faites enlever par Jack Frost ? Alors ? T'en à profiter ? Il est légendaire aussi au lit ?  
Harley- Quoi ? Mais non j'ai pas tromper mon Poussin !  
Ivy- De toute façon Légendaire ou pas les hommes c'est tous les mêmes et Jack... surtout Jack ne dois pas échapper à cette règle. Les hommes c'est comme la neige.  
Noëlla- Comment ça ?  
Ivy- Bah oui les mecs c'est comme la neige. On sait jamais combien de centimètres on va avoir ni combien de temps elle va tenir.

Le groupe de filles explosa de rire.

Bernard- Vous parlez de quoi ?

Sa femme tenta vainement de calmer son fou rire.

Noëlla- Rien… Hum... Rien mon Berny.  
Bernard- Hum....

Le Joker armé d'un marteau et d'un burin, grimpa sur un tabouret pour arriver au dessus du cube de glace dans le quel était enfermer le Pingouin.

Joker- LES GARS PASSEZ VOS VERRES SI VOUS VOULEZ DE LA GLACE !

Papy Joker lui s'amuser à nouveau avec son fauteuil à glisser dans la neige déposer par Frost.

Papy Joker- QUAND TE REVERRAIII-JE PAYYYS MERVEILLEUUUX !


	24. Ce soir c'est la fête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups... un Tardis s'est glisser dans ce chapitre !

La fête battit son plein jusque tard dans la nuit, chacun s'improvisant DJ, plusieurs bagarres éclatèrent aussi, mais rien de bien méchant. De la chamaillerie entre criminels psychopathes.  
L'Elfe Numéro Un avait tout de même hâte de retourner au Pôle Nord, mais devait bien avouer qu'il aimait voir sa Noëlla s'amuser autant.

Soudain Harley Quinn revint de l'extérieur affolée.

Harley- POUSSIN ! Dehors j'ai vu une boite bleu voler dans le ciel !  
Joker- Bon... tu sais quoi Harley tu vas arrêter le champagne pour ce soir d'accord... ça te rend pompette.

Il dit ça en lui retirant la coupe des mains.

Harley- Mais Poussin puisque je te dis que j'ai vu une boite bleu dans le ciel ! Même que c'était une cabine téléphonique !  
Joker- Mais oui mais oui...

Un peu plus loin Bernard prit Noëlla dans ses bras.

Bernard- Une boite bleu dans le ciel ?

Elle se moqua.

Noëlla- Va savoir aller c'est un O.V.N.I. Qui viens d'empêcher une invasion extraterrestre !

L'elfe retira aussi la coupe de champagne des mains de sa compagne en riant à son tour.

Bernard- Hum... tu sais quoi... toi aussi tu vas arrêter le champagne pour ce soir.

La Lutine rit à son tour et le portable de l'elfe sonna. Il fit une grimace avant de décrocher.

Bernard- Allo Père Noël ? Oui... oui, oui je vais bien. Noëlla aussi. Ah vous nous avez vu à la télé ? Dans Gotham Tonight ? Une course poursuite ? Euh... En faite vous voyez...

Noëlla soupira en posant sa tête contre le torse de Bernard. Évidemment après cette soirée d'amusement il aller falloir assumer auprès du Père Noël. Mais... plus tard. Elle entraîna son elfe sur la piste l'obligeant à raccrocher quand un une musique de Noël remixer façon Dance passa.

Ce soir il n'était pas temps de penser à Gotham Tonight, ce soir un Personnage Légendaire était devenu un criminel de la ville, ce soir c'était le mariage du siècle entre le Joker et Harley Quinn... CE SOIR C'ETAIT LA FÊTE !


End file.
